


Firebird

by synnthetic



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnthetic/pseuds/synnthetic
Summary: Johnny and Daniel have sex in Johnny's car.





	Firebird

“How many times have you done this?” Daniel said, awkwardly straddling Johnny (who seemed perfectly comfortable leaning back on the passenger seat while Daniel struggled to position himself).

“In this car or in any car?” Johnny said, “Either way I lost count.”

“Oh my God, Johnny,” Daniel said, finally settling into a sort of kneeling position with his knees touching the back of the seat, straddling Johnny’s hips.

“I told you it’s a classic,” Johnny said with a wink and a lopsided grin, “What, you’re telling me you’ve never done this before?”

“Not since I was nineteen,” Daniel said, “And that time I was in  _ your _ position, anyway.”

Johnny shrugged, “I’m bigger than you, it’s just easier this way. And do you really think I believe that you’ve owned a car dealership for  _ years _ and you’ve never fucked in ‘em?”

“Are you asking me if I have sex in the vehicles I’m trying to sell to customers?” Daniel said.

Johnny just smiled as if he’d just stumbled upon Daniel’s biggest secret.

“No, no, I haven’t,” Daniel said, exasperated but somehow still turned on, “Wipe that smile off your face! I really haven’t!”

“Alright, alright, are we gonna sit here and argue or are you gonna get me off?” Johnny said, fondling his jeans with one hand.

Daniel moaned, feeling how hard Johnny was beneath his clothes. Despite the fact that he’d won the tournament and went to college and started a successful business he was somehow so starstruck by this man who, for all he could tell, had peaked in high school. Something about the fact that Johnny Lawrence was hard for him just sent him into a tizzy. It took all of his restraint not to start working at his belt, but Johnny was so frustratingly casual about the whole situation that Daniel didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him melt like that.

Johnny was just as full of lust as Daniel was - he was just better at hiding it. He would throw a punch without a second thought but when it came to sex he’d learned to restrain himself. He liked teasing, liked control, liked pushing people to the edge until they were practically begging for his dick. It filled the deep desire to be admired and praised that he still carried with him long after his glory days were over, and the thought of seeing Daniel LaRusso in such a state drove him wild enough that he could hold off on the instant gratification.

“You like that?” Johnny said, bucking his hips forward so his rock-hard cock brushed against Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel leaned forward, hard enough himself now that his dick was pressing up against Johnny’s hips as he did. Johnny grabbed Daniel by the hair with one hand and pulled him in for a kiss, their locked lips preventing an unwanted moan from escaping. Daniel was trying to get him going too and damn it all, it was working, but he still had a few more moves to make sure he was still the one holding the cards.

He bit down ever so gently on Daniel’s bottom lip, forcing his tongue into Daniel’s mouth when his lips parted in surprise. Still gripping a fistful of Daniel’s hair, Johnny wrapped his other arm around Daniel’s waist and held him close.

Daniel put his hands on Johnny’s chest to steady himself, feeling those strong pecs and hard nipples beneath his palms. Did Johnny wear such a tight shirt today just to tantalize him or was that just his usual style? Truthfully, Daniel never paid much attention to Johnny’s clothes (aside from that obnoxious but still kind of hot bright red jacket he’d worn as a teen). He always ended up imagining what was beneath them instead, as much as he tried to stop himself. Johnny felt the same way. Hell, he’d definitely jerked off to Daniel a couple times in a drunken stupor. It was hard not to when his damn commercials played all hours of the day.

Neither of them would ever give the other the satisfaction of knowing just how long this thirst had been building up. Even as they sat here fucking each other’s brains out they’d still find some way to deny it.

Daniel pulled away, breaking the kiss and staring deep into Johnny’s blue eyes. Always such a goddamn pretty-boy, Daniel thought as he leaned forward again to kiss Johnny’s neck.

Johnny tilted his head to the side to give Daniel more access and managed to let a small moan escape as the inside of Daniel’s thighs rubbed up against his cock. He could feel Daniel smiling that goofy, adorable smile against his neck as the kissing continued. Dammit. Point Daniel.

Not one to be outdone, Johnny reached down between Daniel’s legs and gave his crotch a squeeze, which made Daniel yelp and nearly smack his head against the ceiling. Point Johnny.

“That’s a dirty move,” Daniel said.

“If you didn’t want dirty moves you  _ really _ picked the wrong guy to fuck, LaRusso,” Johnny said, still fondling Daniel’s crotch, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you touch mine, too.”

While Daniel was still distracted, Johnny had undone his belt and unzipped his zipper, leaving nothing but a pair of thin white boxers between Daniel and a glorious full-frontal view. Johnny let go of Daniel’s crotch and Daniel immediately hooked his fingers under Johnny’s boxers, pulling them down. As much as Johnny enjoyed some clothed foreplay, there was nothing quite like that skin-on-skin contact. Daniel’s hands were surprisingly soft, softer than Johnny’s anyways, and Johnny pressed hard against the back of the seat as Daniel slowly ran his fingers up his shaft, getting ever-so-close to the engorged head but not quite touching it.

“ _ Oh _ -” Johnny said, his voice shaky as he exhaled slowly, trying to keep his vocalization to a minimum, “Now who’s playing dirty?”

“I don’t remember promising to fuck like I fight,” Daniel said, “I’ve got no problem stooping to your level here.”

A bit of precum leaked from Johnny’s cock as Daniel continued to stroke him. Johnny’s eyes were closed, but he could feel it dripping down the side of his cock. He wasn’t usually so eager but he was reveling in Daniel’s touch too much to hold back.

How long had he been waiting for this? Thirty-four years, if he was being honest with himself. Johnny always denied the possibility that Daniel was anything but a rival, but there’s always been some strange sort of appeal to a worthy opponent that he could never fully put his finger on. Until now, anyway.

“Wow, you want me  _ bad _ ,” Daniel said.

“Speak for yourself,” Johnny said, his eyes trailing down to Daniel’s crotch where a small patch was noticeably darker than the rest.

Daniel blushed furiously, undoing the buttons and the zipper and shaking his pants down to around his knees. He’d felt it come out but didn’t think it’d soak all the way through.

“That’s what you get for wearing your business guy fancy-pants instead of something sturdier,” Johnny said with a laugh, “Nice tighty whities, by the way.”

Johnny pulled at the elastic waistband, snapping it against Daniel’s waist.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were still in high school,” Daniel said, pulling his own underwear down so Johnny couldn’t keep acting immature about it, “Boxers show up through dress pants. You’d know that if you ever wore them.”

“Yeah, thank fuck I don’t have a dress code,” Johnny said, eyeing Daniel’s exposed cock through the corner of his eye.

“You’re not subtle, you know,” Daniel said, “You might as well just stare.”

“Scoot up a little,” Johnny said, and Daniel inched up on him as much as he could.

Johnny wrapped both arms around Daniel’s ass and pulled him up higher, which caused him to bump his head on the ceiling for real this time.

“Watch your head,” Johnny said as Daniel leaned down to avoid smacking his head again.

Daniel was about to scold Johnny for warning him too late but was instead taken back by the sudden sensation of Johnny’s lips around his cock.

“ _ Johnny! _ ” Daniel said, a shiver running down his spine.

“What? You don’t like it?” Johnny said, pulling back for a moment.

“No, I...I just didn’t expect you to be the type to, uh, you know,” Daniel said.

“Thought I was too proud to suck anyone off, huh?” Johnny said, “Nah. I’m not so much of a tough guy that I can’t show you a good time. Never got what was so macho about having bad sex, anyways. They’ll keep coming back if you make it good for ‘em.”

And with that Johnny started sucking Daniel off again, his lips and tongue so warm and soft against the sensitive skin. Daniel let go of his pride for now and just let himself enjoy it, wishing that Johnny hadn’t  _ insisted _ on fucking in the car so he could properly arch his back and writhe around without hitting the ceiling. He moaned deeply, clutching Johnny’s hair in one hand - that stupid, beautiful, soft golden hair - and to Johnny’s credit, he seemed to pick up on and respond to what Daniel enjoyed right away.

He was starting to understand why Johnny was so popular. He was still an asshole, still infuriating, but...damn, if he didn’t have his charms. He felt himself getting closer and closer to climax but he didn’t want to blow his load like this, not right away at least.

“Johnny,” he said, his voice breathy, “That’s enough, I want to - I mean - there’s something I want to…”

He trailed off, but Johnny got the point. He pulled away and let Daniel down so they were face to face again. Daniel wanted to look Johnny in the eyes, wanted Johnny to see him get off, wanted to watch  _ Johnny _ get off, wanted both of them to be in the throes of pleasure at one time. He wasn’t ready for anything full-on penetrative yet (and that’d be way too difficult in this car anyways; he was flexible but not some kind of contortionist) but there was something he thought they could try.

He lined himself up so that his cock was right beside Johnny’s, just barely touching, and began to buck his hips.

“Mm,” Johnny moaned, “Not bad, LaRusso.”

Daniel wrapped one hand around the base of Johnny’s cock, breathing in sharply as he felt Johnny start to fondle his balls. This was a level of intimacy he never expected to have with his rival, but there was something that was so, so satisfying about it. Their relationship had always been physical in a different sort of way, why not make it physical like this too?

Johnny kissed Daniel once again, more passionately and roughly than last time. Daniel hadn’t had a kiss like that since he was a teenager, but Johnny somehow managed to maintain that youthful spark well into adulthood. The positive side of a man who still thought it was hilarious to spray-paint a dick on a billboard, he supposed.

“Bet I can make you come first,” Johnny mumbled in between sloppy kissed.

“That’s not fair, you just sucked me off,” Daniel said.

“Still expecting fair play from me, Daniel?” Johnny said, gazing deep into his eyes before moving in on Daniel’s neck, biting down and sucking.

Between the feeling of Johnny’s cock against his and Johnny’s fingers moving from his balls to the base of his shaft, Daniel was enjoying himself far too much to even question what Johnny was doing. Johnny Pulled away, enjoying the glazed-over look in Daniel’s eyes before Daniel seemed to realize what Johnny just did.

“ _ Please _ tell me you didn’t just give me a hickey,” Daniel said.

“All right, I won’t tell you,” Johnny said, smirking.

“You are -  _ ah _ \- such an asshole, Johnny, you think -  _ oh, fuck _ \- you think no one’s going to notice this?” Daniel said.

“Just tell ‘em you’ve been claimed by Johnny Lawrence, they’ll understand,” Johnny said.

“Oh, you smug jerk,” Daniel said, his heart rate increasing as he felt himself coming closer and closer to climax.

“Do you want this smug jerk to stop touching your dick, then?” Johnny said, and he pulled his hand a few inches away.

“Fuck no,” Daniel said, and he kissed Johnny again in spite of his annoyance.

Johnny gripped Daniel’s cock once more, running his thumb over the head before pausing, hissing his next words into Daniel’s ear, “You’re mine now, LaRusso, you’re mine and you fucking love it.”

“Please don’t stop, Johnny,” Daniel said, heart pounding in his chest now.

“Say that you’re mine,” Johnny said, “I know you want it.”

Daniel wasn’t sure if he wanted to give Johnny more license than he already had to be possessive of, but seeing Johnny want him so bad was stirring up all the feelings he thought he’d pushed back over the years.

“I’m yours,” Daniel said, and something about those two words seemed to satisfy Johnny more than any touch.

“Do you want me?” Johnny said.

“Yes,” Daniel said, his voice quiet and with a slight tremble to it.

“What was that?” Johnny said pretending not to hear it.

“ _ Yes, _ Johnny,” Daniel said.

“A little louder,” Johnny said, and Daniel’s eyes were closed now but somehow he just knew Johnny was smirking insufferably, “How bad do you want me?”

“Bad, alright?” Daniel said, realizing he was going to have to stroke Johnny’s ego if he wanted Johnny to stroke his dick.

“Man, you’re hard as a rock, you must  _ really _ be into me,” Johnny said, “Aren’t you?”

“Johnny, please,” Daniel said, feeling like he was going to explode if Johnny didn’t finish getting him off right now.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Johnny said, and with that, he continued rubbing the head of Daniel’s cock with his thumb.

It only took a few seconds for Daniel to come, ejaculating all over Johnny’s white shirt. Johnny didn’t seem to mind much. Hell, he barely even seemed to notice, too absorbed in observing Daniel’s pleasure (the pleasure that, yes, he could take credit for). Daniel’s shoulders slumped, his breaths deep and heavy as his own exhaustion started to catch up with him.

“Forgetting something?” Johnny said, grabbing one of Daniel’s hands by the wrist and guiding it towards his own still-hard cock.

“I oughta just leave you like that, asshole,” Daniel said.

“Yeah, you oughta, but you don’t seem like the type to walk away without finishing,” Johnny said.

Daniel huffed. Johnny was right. He  _ wanted _ to make Johnny come, and more importantly, didn’t want Johnny to be able to walk away with definitive proof that he was the better lay.

“Would you like it,” Daniel said, “If I swallowed?”

“Wha?” Johnny said, flustered at the fact that Daniel even made such an offer.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Daniel said.

“Well, shit, yeah, I can’t turn that down,” Johnny said.

Daniel managed to just barely slide onto the floor of the car, his feet cramped in the small space. Next time they were just gonna fuck on a bed like normal adults, that was for sure. He took Johnny’s cock into his mouth, working it over with his tongue.

Johnny dug his fingertips into the seat covers, not bothering to disguise his moans of pleasure anymore. If Daniel was going to suck him off until he finished, Johnny would concede that much.

“You sure you’ve never done this before, LaRusso? Shit, you might be some kinda prodigy after all,” Johnny said, “ _ Fuck _ that’s good.”

While Daniel couldn’t respond with anything but a muffled laugh, Johnny was too lost in pleasure to really be paying attention. He moaned one last time and then came, his tense muscles relaxing as his cock softened.

Daniel was under-prepared to take the full load of Johnny’s cum in his mouth, due to lack of experience more than anything, but he managed to swallow it if only to avoid hearing Johnny brag about his own virility for the next week.

Both exhausted now, Daniel pulled himself back up onto Johnny’s lap and leaned in on him, so tired he could fall asleep right now if not for the fact that he didn’t want to be caught sleeping in Johnny’s old Firebird on Johnny’s lap.

“You wanna come inside?” Johnny said.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
